A stepping motor which is used in a digital camera, a digital video camera, etc., commonly includes a rotor provided with a permanent magnet on an outer periphery of a rotor shaft, a fixed body provided with a ring-shaped stator which faces an outer peripheral face of the permanent magnet through a predetermined gap space, and a bearing which supports a shaft end on a base end side of the rotor shaft. As shown in FIG. 9, a roughly rectangular bearing holder 106 which is formed with a through hole 161 into which a bearing is inserted is disposed at a position adjacent to the stator on a base end side (opposite-to-output side) of the fixed body. When the bearing is to be urged to the rotor shaft, an urging member 107 is mounted on the bearing holder 106. The urging member 107 includes, for example, a bottom face part 171 which is formed with a spring part 175 for urging the bearing and four engaging pawls 173 which are extended from the bottom face part 171. When the urging member 107 is pushed toward the bearing holder 106 in an axial line direction of the motor (direction as shown by the arrow “z”), the four engaging pawls 173 are engaged with stepped parts 165 of the bearing holder 106 and the urging member 107 is held by the bearing holder 106 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-129649).
However, when the thickness “t” of the bearing holder 106 is reduced to be thinner or when a size of the entire bearing holder 106 is reduced in order to cope with a further downsizing of the stepping motor, a space for forming the stepped parts 165 cannot be secured sufficiently and thus the urging member 107 is not held securely. As a result, a positional displacement or dropping-off of the urging member 107 may easily occur. Especially, when an impact for separating the urging member 107 from the bearing holder 106 in the axial line direction of the motor is applied to the urging member 107, a positional displacement or dropping-off of the urging member 107 may easily occur. Alternatively, in order to prevent the positional displacement or the dropping-off of the urging member 107, it is conceivable to increase the number of the hook parts 173 but, when the number of the hook parts 173 is increased, downsizing of the motor becomes difficult.